


Quicksand

by renarxher



Series: no longer human [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Light Angst, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: Emma sudah berusia lima belas tahun kala sosok itu datang untuk pertama kalinya. Pria itu akan berdiri di bibir pantai setiap senja tiba, dan pergi sebelum dunia benar benar menggelap. Namanya, Katsuhiko Maki. Didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> [Fanfic pertama setelah WB panjang jadi hati-hati dengan isinya yang OOC sangat dan absurd]

Emma sudah berusia lima belas tahun kala sosok itu datang untuk pertama kalinya, dengan puntung rokok terselip diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya, serta mulut kecil yang mendendangkan lagu berbahasa asing dengan aksen kental. Pria itu akan berdiri di bibir pantai setiap senja tiba, dan pergi sebelum dunia benar benar menggelap. Emma kerap kali mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu dari balik batang pohon kelapa, sebelum akhirnya setelah puluhan kali bersembunyi, Emma memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

Katsuhiko Maki, katanya, sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Emma. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lama kehilangan ingatan, dan hanya nama itu yang ia ingat. Ia sudah berkelana ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, namun gagal.

"Anda pasti sudah lelah. Tinggallah sebentar di rumah saya untuk beristirahat."

Pria itu menolak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali kedua Emma menyapa, pria itu tidak lagi membawa puntung rokok di sela-sela jarinya. Ia juga tidak lagi berdiri, ia memilih untuk duduk diatas pasir pantai, mengamati ombak dengan kedua bola matanya. Begitu pria Katsuhiko itu menyadari keberadaan Emma, ia menepuk tanah di sebelahnya, menginginkan agar Emma ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Jerman hancur," dua kata pertama yang diucapkannya hari itu. "Jepang juga."

Emma meringis. Jepang memang sempat hancur pasca perang dunia kedua, namun bukankah tidak baik untuk mengatakannya sekarang?

"Tuan, apakah Anda berada di Jepang ketika perang sedang berlangsung?"

Satu alis terangkat naik. "Aku? Mungkin tidak. Aku terbangun di Jerman, jadi mungkin aku berada disana saat itu."

"Saya pikir Tuan adalah salah satu tentara Jepang. Maafkan saya."

Katsuhiko Maki tertawa nyaring.

"Tentara Jepang? Konyol! Aku bahkan sering menertawakan tujuan hidup mereka untuk rela mati demi kaisar."

"Ayah saya juga berpikir seperti itu. Jangan membunuh, jangan mati. Itu yang Kakek ajarkan pada ayah saya."

"Jangan membunuh, jangan mati, ya? Kata-kata kakekmu terdengar familiar. Terimakasih, ehm, siapa namamu?"

"Emma."

Maki tersenyum lebar. Netranya kembali terfokus pada gulungan ombak, membiarkan suara tubrukannya dengan pantai memecah keheningan. Emma mengamati. Paman-pamannya di D-Kikan sering mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang. Emma yakin jika Maki sekarang merasa senang.

Mungkin karena kata-kata Kakek Yuuki yang familiar di telinga Maki? Mungkinkah Maki dahulu pernah mengenal Kakek Yuuki ataupun paman-pamannya? Mungkinkah Maki mengenal ayahnya?

"Tuan, mungkinkah Anda mengenal ayah saya? Apakah Anda berkenan untuk bertemu dengannya besok?"

Pria itu menolak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali ketiga Emma menyapa, Katsuhiko Maki menyambutnya dengan segaris senyum implisit di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu, duduklah."

Emma kembali mengamati. Maki masih mengenakan setelan jas biru tua yang sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kemeja putihnya masih bersih, celananya juga.

Namun wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari yang Emma lihat kemarin.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang kakekmu, Emma? Aku penasaran dengannya."

"Kakek adalah seorang Letnan Kolonel. Namanya Yuuki, dan Ia sudah meninggal ketika perang sedang berlangsung. Kakek pernah mendirikan sebuah organisasi bernama D-Kikan yang terdiri dari delapan laki-laki muda, salah satunya adalah ayah saya."

"Tidak apa-apa kau menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu kepada lelaki asing sepertiku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Toh, perang sudah berakhir dan Anda tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana aku di matamu, Nona Emma?"

Emma tersentak. Maki menatap lurus kearah matanya, seperti memenjaranya dalam perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya terasa hangat, persis seperti dalam cerita yang pernah Paman Jitsui bacakan padanya. Emma membuang muka.

"Anda terlihat, ehm, tampan?"

Maki kembali tertawa.

"Seseorang juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tampan, padahal ia hanya melihatku sekilas di dalam foto."

"Foto? Saya membawa foto kakek. Apakah Tuan ingin melihatnya?"

Pria itu menolak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali keempat Emma menyapa, Maki kembali menghisap puntung rokoknya.

Langit mendung sore itu, sehingga senja tidak tampak dan suasana menggelap lebih cepat. Angin yang berhembus kencang mengacak-acak anak rambut Emma, bahkan menerbangkan kucir rambutnya.

Maki disana, dengan satu genggaman tangan, menangkap kucir rambut Emma yang terlepas.

"Emma, sebaiknya kau mengucir rambutmu dengan lebih kuat. Kucir rambut ini pasti berharga untukmu, 'kan? Jika tidak ada aku disana, mungkin barang ini sudah hilang."

Maki menyisiri anak rambutnya yang berantakan. Emma kembali mematung di tempat. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini ketika seseorang menata rambutnya, bahkan ketika Paman Kaminaga yang ia pikir tampan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Entah mengapa, dengan Maki selalu terasa berbeda.

"Terimakasih, Tuan."

Emma kembali berdiam diri, membiarkan Maki menata rambutnya dengan lebih hati-hati. Hening yang mengambil alih justru membuat Emma merasa semakin gugup, bahkan udara dingin tidak meredakan pipinya yang menghangat.

Suara petir yang menyambar menghentikan kegiatan Maki untuk sesaat.

"Tuan, hari sudah semakin gelap dan sepertinya akan turun hujan badai. Apakah Tuan berkenan menginap di rumah saya?"

Pria itu menolak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali kelima Emma menyapa, Katsuhiko Maki terlihat semakin pucat.

Ujung salah satu kerah kemeja Maki telah tersobek, dan warnanya menjadi lusuh. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah tidak bisa Emma baca sama sekali. Bahkan poni rambut Maki yang selalu rapi, kini layu dan berantakan.

"Emma, bisa tolong kau sebutkan nama anggota D-Kikan? Semuanya."

"Ayah, maksud saya, Amari, Paman Jitsui, Paman Hatano, Paman Kaminaga, Paman Tazaki, Paman Fukumoto, dan Paman Odagiri."

"Bukankah ada delapan? Siapa orang yang satunya lagi, Emma?"

Emma bergeming. Ia bahkan lupa nama salah satu rekan ayahnya, yang sangat dirindukan paman-pamannya lama setelah ia pergi. Satu lagi pamannya, yang meninggal sebelum Emma sempat bertemu dengannya. Satu lagi . . .

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya lupa. Saya akan tanyakan pada ayah saya. Apakah Tuan berkenan untuk menunggu sebentar?"

Pria itu menolak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali keenam Emma menyapa, Maki sudah kembali tersenyum padanya.

Kali ini Maki bercerita banyak hal pada Emma. Tentang perjalanannya mengelilingi dunia selama ini, Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan berakhir di Jepang, negara yang memiliki paling banyak memori di kepalanya.

"Jadi, Anda sudah mengingat identitas Anda, Tuan?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu aku tinggal selama dua puluh tujuh tahun di Jepang, satu tahun kemudian di Jerman. Kau tahu, Emma, dulu aku sering bermain poker bersama rekan-rekan di dapur, kemudian akan pergi keluar ketika malam. Kadang kami akan mengajak seorang Letnan untuk ikut pergi, namun dia selalu menolak."

"Pasti Tuan sangat bahagia ketika bersama rekan-rekan Tuan."

"Tidak juga. Kami tersenyum untuk formalitas. Tapi semuanya tidak menyangkal jika mereka merasa senang. Hubungan kami berdelapan cukup rumit, bukan? Bahkan nama asli mereka pun aku tidak tahu. Katsuhiko Maki juga bukan nama asliku."

"Kalau begitu, apakah Tuan berkenan memberi tahu saya nama asli Anda?"

Pria itu menolak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Emma menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah ketika Amari sudah menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Maaf, Emma menunduk sendu.

"Tempo hari kau bertanya tentang letak foto D-Kikan 'kan? Aku sudah menemukannya," jemari telujuk Amari terangkat menuju meja. "Disana."

Emma bergegas. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat foto lusuh yang sudah lama dilupakan. Amari mengekori, berjaga kalau-kalau Emma akan menertawai ekspresinya di foto itu.

Jemari kecil Emma menyusuri tekstur foto lama tersebut, bersamaan dengan netranya yang memindai satu per satu wajah yang tertera di sana. Dari barisan paling kiri, ada Paman Fukumoto dengan ekspresi datarnya, lalu Paman Tazaki yang matanya hampir tidak kelihatan, Paman Kaminaga yang tersenyum cerah, Paman Hatano yang memasang ekspresi malas, dan seorang pria dengan senyum arogan tengah menatap fokus kamera.

"Katsuhiko Maki?"

Emma seperti ditampar keras-keras. Katsuhiko Maki, siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Kau memiliki daya ingat yang sangat baik, Emma, sama sepertinya."

Amari mengelus puncak rambut Emma pelan. Emma kembali ingat saat-saat ketika Maki merapikan rambutnya, Emma ingat setiap lengkungan bibirnya.

"Namanya Miyoshi," Amari menghembuskan napas pelan, "Dan ia sudah mati."

Emma dipaksa bangun kembali ke realita.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali ketujuh Emma menyapa, Maki sudah benar benar berbeda.

Kemeja putihnya robek di bagian dada, merah bertumpah ruah, penuh darah. Senyumnya kini penuh arogansi, bukan jenis senyum yang kemarin ia tampilkan pada Emma. Netranya memicing.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku 'kan, Emma? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah mati."

Maki menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di balik saku celana. Rambutnya diterbangkan angin, bersama raganya yang mulai buram. Ia kembali tertawa.

"Emma, nama yang cantik. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya, terimakasih."

Emma berlari mengejar bayang-bayang Maki. Sembari berderai air mata, hingga ia jatuh bersimpuh beberapa langkah di depan bayang Maki yang mulai transparan.

"Jangan pergi, Paman Miyoshi!"

Pria itu menolak, lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk Miyoshi, yang sudah lama mati /gelundungan/
> 
> Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca~ <3


End file.
